nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-AMG GT (C190)
The Mercedes-AMG GT is a sports car manufactured by the AMG division of Mercedes-Benz and is the first car from AMG to be launched under the new Mercedes-AMG sub-brand. Its interior was shown in March 2014 and its full debut followed in September 2014. The AMG GT is the successor to the SLS AMG and is powered by a M178 4.0L Twin-Turbo V8. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a Sports class car. Its starting rank is 583 PR and 25 blueprints are needed to unlock the car. There is a Lunar New Year variant (starting rank of 583 PR), which was only available through the store for a limited time at $29.99 USD (or regional equivalent). The package includes the vehicle, 25 blueprints, 3 rare parts and 600 . Stock The stock GT is a sports class car that requires 25 epic blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * Campaign - Complete Chapter 2 * Campaign - Chapter 12: Dead Ahead * Campaign - Complete Chapter 12 * Car series - Lunar Riders: Chapter 5 reward * Black Market * Upgrade Crate * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 250 mechanic level XP by building up, 1200 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car and 640 mechanic level XP by unlocking tuning. Lunar New Year The Lunar New Year is a sports class car that requires 25 epic blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * Black Market Receive 250 mechanic level XP by building up and 1200 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The GT can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its appearance in a customisation trailer released on June 26, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing three questlines in chapter 4 - Open Skies. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 8, which was released on October 8, 2019. Stock The stock GT can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Trivia *In Need for Speed: No Limits, the Mercedes-AMG GT is sometimes incorrectly referred to in-game as the Mercedes-Benz GT despite being manufactured by AMG and not Mercedes-Benz. Gallery NFSNLAMGGT.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNLAMGGTRaijin1.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Raijin Bodykit 1) NFSNLAMGGTRaijin2.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Raijin Bodykit 2) NFSNLAMGGTLunar.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Lunar New Year) NFS2015MercedesAMGGT2015Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015MercedesAMGGT.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Promotional) NFS2015MercedesAMGGT2.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFS2015MercedesAMGGT3.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFSPB_MercAMGGT_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSHE_App_MercedesBenz_GTAMG.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References